The Elements of Harmoney  Prologue
by Zoe Bee
Summary: The real story of Equestria. Princess Celestia has gone mad with  power. She sees the Earth Ponies as worhtless creatures. Banishing Luna to the  moon for her powers, she tries to create a new Equestria.


The purple pony was backed into a corner of her room. A white pony towered above her, her eyes piercing into her sister's.

"Please," the purple pony whispered, "there's got to be another way."

"You know there is no other way Luna." The white pony hissed.

"Celestia, I am your sister, your flesh and blood. I will do anything you say to-"

"Then DIE for me sister!" Princess Celestia reared, stomping her hooves on the stone floor and opening her wings. "Do your family a favor and die for something that will truly make a difference!"

"I have nothing against Earth Ponies Celestia! None of them has caused me harm. They are simple ponies who enjoy farming and gardening. Without them there would be no one who knew so much about the earth and to grow our-" Celestia turned and sent a blowing kick into the side of her sister, knocking the air out of her.

"Do not speak of those creatures like that in my presence. They are dumb; useless. They contribute nothing to my world." Luna whimpered from the pain. Celestia turned and walked over to the window, looking out at the scene of the mane pony city of Canterlot. "I built this world, using my magic."

"Celestia…" Luna sat herself up, taking short breathes. "You have become something different. Your powers, they have made you mad with greed. We were meant to rule this world together."

"That is not the case now sister. I see it all too clearly. To live in a perfect world, you must rid that world of its mistakes." Luna shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Celestia turned back to her sister. She starred down at her with feelings of both pity and anger. She watched as a tear slid down her sister's snout and onto the floor. Turning back to the window, she spoke again. "I will not kill you, sister." Luna opened her eyes and looked up at the white mare. "But, I must do something. Though you must understand it will pain me to do so."

"What will you do, Celestia?"

"Your shadow will be sent somewhere far from here. No one will hear your thoughts. You will be secluded. And in a few years, I will bring you back." Luna began shaking. To keep her life was hopeful, but she would be miserable as a shadow. "The moon." Celestia stated. "I will send your shadow to the moon. Not even Pegasus can fly their way there. Your shadow will be safe." Celestia turned toward Luna, slowly stepping towards her. She lowered her head, pointing her long horn at the purple mare. "This will not hurt sister. Trust me."

"Celestia, please! I-" But Luna's outburst fell to deaf ears. Celestia's horn began to glow. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Luna was too frightened to move. She starred up, trembling and crying. Her voice was caught. She extended her wings to cover her body, but it did no good. Suddenly a bright light emitted from Celestia's horn and cast over Luna. The air filled with electricity. Their manes stood out from the shock. Luna now felt like stone. She could only move her eyes. Her wings were forced out, and from the very tip, the top feather and down began to dissolve into a gray dust. Soon her wings were gone, and her horn began to disappear as well. Celestia snorted and scuffed the ground, sweat beading over her coat. Luna dissolved from her spot, the last thing being her head. Celestia could not see, but the last of Luna was her eyes, starring hopelessly and frightened at her sister, while her shadow be banned to the moon above Equestria.

Chapter 1

It was morning in Canterlot. The birds welcomed the new day and the Pegasus had already moved the clouds. On a usual day, the ponies of Canterlot would wake from a nights rest and begin their day peacefully. But this morning, every available Guard had posted a notice on the ponies' doors before the sun had come up. The notice stated that all ponies were expected to attend a town gathering that morning after the sun had risen in Canterlot Square. The Square was slowly filling with ponies, and soon the whole town was present. The crowd waited eagerly and the air was filled with questionable chatter. It wasn't long however before an older unicorn guard walked onto the stage. The castle loomed behind him, and the crowd hushed, waiting for him to speak.

"Announcing, her royal highness, Princess Celestia!" All at once the crowd shifted, each pony bowing down as their Princess took the guards place before them. Remming, the old unicorn guard took his place next to an aged female unicorn, wrapped in an old blanket. Celestia looked out into the crowd, each subject as loyal as the next. She felt proud and took a deep breath.

"My ponies! You may rise," The crowd stood again, watching and waiting. "I have called you here today to give you urgent news. Princess Luna, my sister, has gone against your kingdom." The crowd filled with surprised murmurs. "Threats have been made, and it was revealed to me that during the night, she would overtake Equestria in eternal darkness!" Gasps came from the crowd. Ponies began looking around nervously. "But do not worry my ponies. For I have stopped her. I have cast her shadow to the orb in the night sky." The ponies cheered in relief. Celestia smiled, feeling powerful.

"But, who will set the sun Princess?" A pony called out. The crowd went silent. Celestia looked for the voice. It was an Earth pony. His red hind bared three green apples. Her eyes slightly narrowed for a moment before looking back over the crowd. "I will set the sun." The murmurs rose back up and became louder. Celestia stepped closer to the crowd and spread her wings. "And I will raise the sun. I will be your stars, your clouds. I promise you, my ponies, that Equestria will stay rid of evil!" The ponies all cheered, and stomped their hooves together on the ground. "But Luna was not the only traitor in Canterlot. " The hoofing stopped, all eyes on Celestia once more. "Although I had slayed the rest myself while your rested as they invaded your kingdom, I fear that there might be more. I fear that some of you in this crowd, have gone against me. Do not think that we won't find you. We _will_ find you." Celestia turned her head. "Remming, bring the magician." Remming nudged the unicorn he stood next to, to go forward and walk towards Celestia. Four more guards trotted up to stand behind their princess. "This is Brixel. She is our oldest and wisest magician in Canterlot. Today, I will show Equestria how loyal their Princess is! Remming, fulfill your duty."

The old unicorn shook in fear. The task given to Brixel frightened her. The Princess had surely gone mad. "Brixel, why do you hesitate?"

"It's just that, Princess, do you really-"

"Silence you old magician! Do as you are told. Or face the penalties of being a traitor. Like my sister." Brixel took a long jagged breath and stepped forward. "Do it, Brixel." Celestia hissed. The old unicorn shut her eyes and aimed her horn at Celestia. The crowd was still, watching and waiting. A blue mist began to surround Celestia. She gasped, and was slowly forced down to the ground until she lay on her side. Celestia was trapped. Her coat was beaded with a thin coat of sweat. Brixel took another deep breath, and then braced herself, hoofing the ground.

"Forgive me Princess." Brixel whispered. For a brief moment there was silence. Then, Brixel gave a small grunt. A shrieking scream rose into the air. It was the Princess, eyes shut tight and tears streaming down her cheeks. It was a violent scream, of the worst kind of pain. The crowd of ponies cowered, confused as ever. Small ponies hid under their mothers, frightened. Suddenly, four loud cracks echoed throughout the air. What the ponies saw before them, they didn't believe. Celestia's hooves had been forced off. The bloody hooves were thrown in a small pile, as more blood seeped from the stubbed feet of the Princess. She continued to scream, her muscles pulsed tight against the invisible force that held her down.

"Fetch the shoes!" Remming ordered. Immediately another guard ran up to Remming with a box on his back. Remming pointed his horn and opened the box. Lifting the golden shoes he quickly attached them to the gnarled bleeding feet of the princess. Brixel was trying not to cry, taking short breathes. Only one more step to do. Brixel gave out a whinny and violently threw herself to the side on the ground. A gust blew away from Celestia, and those around her shielded themselves from it. Celestia's screams stopped instantly. She opened her eyes wide in surprised. Her ear twitched and her tail flipped. She starred off for a second, and then blinked as if regaining consciousness. The crowd was silent. The guards were silent. All you could hear were Brixel's staggering breath.

Princess Celestia looked down at her feet. The gold shoes glittered in the sunlight. Her stubbed legs fit into a groove. The front of the shoe rose up above her ankle. She slowly began to stand up. Putting a leg up to help her rise from the ground she flinched, expecting any kind of pain. But it was not so. She stood with no complications and took a few steps. Then, she looked back out at the crowd of Canterlot. All were starring, hardly believing what they just witnessed. An eerie cold breeze blew through the area. Ponies shivered, and waited.

"I rid my feet of my hooves for you, my ponies. I will no longer follow in the footsteps of the past. I, am making my own path. A new path. And I envision all of Equestria following me. All of you, can help me make a better world. We can rid once and for all, all of evil!" She opened her wings and slammed her right hoof on the ground. "Who will join me today? Who will show their loyalty? Brixel will fix any pony, under my orders. And pony that does not show their loyalty in the near future, will be under heavy investigation." The crowd exploded with conversation amongst themselves. Princess Celestia waited. As the seconds passed, her eyes grew narrow. Her tail began to twitch impatiently. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a figure slinking away behind the bushes. She saw no wings, but was able to catch their hind mark. An image of a hammer sat on the brown hind. His tail was grey. 'Earth pony.' She thought. Celestia starred at the spot that the pony disappeared into. She tilted her head and almost became lost in her thoughts. A voice brought her back to the present. "What? Who spoke to me?"

"I did your highness." Celestia looked for the voice. A young unicorn stepped to the front of the crowd and jumped up onto the stage. He held his head high, sticking out his chest. "I wish to be the first for you, Princess Celestia." His coat was blue with a dark blue mane. On his hide sat a crescent moon with a single star inside. Celestia smiled. She knew this Unicorn. She held her head higher, flicking her mane.

"Arist, I am proud of you. You are the first of many." Celestia turned back to the crowd. "One has volunteered! Will you be next? Will you show your Princess that you are not a traitor?" Eyes wandered to the ground, each pony deciding. Was this really happening, they thought?

"I am Equestria." Another unicorn spoke up in the crowd. He walked over to Arist. "Princess, I am no traitor. I will show my support." There was another pause, and then another pony, a Pegasus, joined the line as well. Slowly, the stairway to the stage filled, and more and more joined the crowd. Somepony yelled out,

"Let us distinguish ourselves from those who do not support our Princess!" A small cheer emitted. Celestia smiled wide. For a moment, a crazed look took over her eyes. She blinked it away as though it were never there.

"Ponies! I'm so very pleased that you have decided to join me. But we must do this in a better order. Brixel cannot do everypony today, can you Brixel?" The old unicorn made no eye contact. "No, not everyone. Today, I will help the unicorns. Then tomorrow we will fix the Pegasus. The third day the Earth ponies will have their chance."


End file.
